Christmas gifts?
by hatakearan
Summary: Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke are trying to find ot what each other wants for christmas. So well...they ask and some amswers are shocking....or unexpected, which ever word you decide to use.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own naruto, so don't bother me about it.

**Summary**: Sakura, Kakshi, Naruto, and Sasuke are trying to find out what each other wants for christmas, so well...they ask, and _some_ surprising answers come out.

Kakashi: 34

Sakura: 20

Naruto: 20

Sasuke: 20

* * *

Me i hope i finish this thing, before i go blank again.

Sakura: don't worry! you will!

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: this is a christmas story, so you better!

Kakashi: don't pressure her Naruto, she might go blank like last night.

Me: WHAT!? Kakashi i did not just hear that!

Sakura: you're going perverted on her already! Shut up Kakashi!

Kakashi: ...ok then. but u did go blank last night.

Me: ugh!

Kakashi: ...you know i'm talking about the other story right? you couldn't think of anything, so don't blame me if it sounds like i slept with you!!!

Me: whatever Kakashi. Just read it...in silence. glares

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1: What do you want for christmas?**

"Hey Sakura-chan" asked the blonde dobe.

"What Naruto?"

"I was wondering. Do you want to go on a date with me?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure." She simply replied. Kakashi and Sasuke looked tilted their head back towards the two, both wondering if Sakura was serious. 'After all the times Naruto has asked her out, she finally is going to say yes?'

"Really!?" He shouted.

"Yeah." Kakashi looked at her, 'there must be some kind of catch. Why would she just say "yes" only now?'

"BUT…" 'Oh, here it comes! 'Kakashi slightly smiled. "It will have to be my Christmas gift to you." Sakura had a big smile on her face.

"Nani!? Never mind! I don't want that as a Christmas gift! Forget I ever asked that!" Naruto kept on blabbing off as Kakashi and Sakura laughed. Sasuke just smirked.

"So Sakura." Kakashi said. Sakura turned her head and looked at him.

"Yes Kakashi?"

"What do you want for Christmas?" Sakura just looked at him. "…What!?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

Sakura shook her head, "Oh, nothing." And she turned her head away from Kakashi and looked ahead.

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" he asked again.

"Umm…I don't know."

"So I could get you something and you wouldn't get mad at what I get you?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Okie dokie then!" he smiled his usual smile. (His visible eye wringled up.)

Sasuke looked at Kakashi. 'What is that pervert going to get her? Dang it, what am I going to get her!'

"What do you want Kakashi?" Naruto asked out of no where. Kakashi just looked at him.

"I want…." Kakashi started tapping his chin making it look like he was thinking about it. 'I don't know even know what I want.' Kakashi thought. "I don't know, surprise me."

"Okay then, you hears that teme! HE SAID TO SURPRISE HIM!" he shouted at Sasuke. Sasuke looked back and glared at him.

"And WHY would I want to know that?" Sasuke said with a little annoyace in his voice.

"I don't know, maybe because the fact that he is the one that has captured your heart." He said teasing his by acting out the sentence with his hands. Kakashi and Sakura looked at Sasuke in surprise. Sasuke glared at him even harder.

"Wow Sasuke, I didn't know that was how you felt about me. No wonder you always asked for longer one-on-one training with me." Kakashi said sarcastically and smiled his usual smile.

"WHAT!? NO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU YOU FUCKING DOBE!!!!" Sasuke ran at Naruto who was laughing on the ground. Naruto stopped laughing and looked at Kakashi and Sakura.

"Where's Sasuke?" Kakashi and Sakura just shook theirs heads. Naruto turned around looking for Sasuke.

"UGH!!" Sasuke punched Naruto with all his strength and Naruto knocked out.

"Just wait till you wake up dobe." And with that said he walked away not yet satisfied so he punched the tree closest to him. "THUMP" that tree went down. Sakura went to Naruto and checked his face.

"He'll be alright. His face will be swollen though." Kakashi walked over to Naruto and picked him up and threw him over his shoulders. Then Sakura and Kakashi walked after Sasuke.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders never looking back.

"Hmm…if he won't tell me what he wants, or doesn't even give me a hint I'll just get him Icha Icha Violence vol.5. Kakashi can get me a discount on that, right Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement.

"Sure." Sasuke said casually. Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto (he woke up in time to hear Sasuke say that.) stopped walking (or at least Kakashi and Sakura since they were the ones walking.) and just looked at him wide-eyed in shock.

Sasuke noticed this and stopped, turned his body back towards them, and looked at their faces.

"What? Is there something on me?" Sasuke said trying to dust off whatever he thought it was off his back.

"N-N-no" Sakura said.

"You just said…" (Naruto)

"That it was alright if she got you an Icha Icha book. Alright! Now I'm not the only pervert in this group anymore!" Kakashi jumped around in joy.

"Hey stop jumping! You're still carrying me you baka!" Naruto yelled.

"Hah, sorry Naruto." Kakashi put Naruto down and started jumping around in joy again.

"Aiya, they're all a bunch of dobes." Sasuke said to himself nodding his head, and started to walk again.

"HEY! YOU GUYS COMING OR NOT, WE'RE ALMOST AT THE VILLAGE!" Sasuke yelled from afar.

"Whoa, how'd he get there so fast?" Naruto asked.

"Who cares? Let's just go." Sakura said. Kakashi and Naruto nodded their heads and walked beside Sakura.

IN THE VILLAGE:

"You guys want to go get something to eat?" Naruto asked.

"As long as it's not ramen and that your treating, sure!" Kakashi said. Sakura and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Hmm…ok, where do you guys want to eat then?"

"umm…I don't know."

"well, I am kinda in the mood for ramen" Sasuke said.

"yeah." (Sakura)

"Hate to admit it, but yeah. I agree." Kakashi said.

"Hah, and you're the one that made that comment about not wanting ramen earlier! Haha!"

"Hey shut up! Let's just go! I'm hungry!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Ok, let's go!" and Naruto ran off to his favorite ramen stand.

They ordered a total of 27 bowls of ramen.

Kakashi: 3 bowls

Sakura: 2 bowls

Sasuke: 2 bowls

Naruto: 20 bowls

"Ahh. That was good! Naruto rubbed his stomach

"yup!" (Sakura)

Kakashi and Sasuke just nodded their heads and rubbed their stomachs also.

"Thanks Naruto. That was a lot of ramen. Where'd you get all that money you had?" Sakura asked.

"It's called savings account baby!!" They all laughed (with the exception of Sasuke who just smirked rather big).

They all laughed, even Sasuke for once.

* * *

Me: Soooooo, did ya like it?

Kakashi: Hmm...it was alright.

Sakura: Alright!? Aran, don't listen to him. It was great.

Naruto: I only ate that much ramen?

Me: glare Don't be jealous just because you're not the writer Naruto.

Naruto: I'm not! I swear! Why would i want to be the writer when there's so much pressure put on my brain!?

Sasuke: mumbles

Naruto: What was that teme!? I'm gonna kill you! SMACK

Me: Now now Naruto, I don't think you're gonna want to do that since I'm the one with the pencil. tapps Naruto's forehead with the pencil

Naruto: Argh! Damn writers, think they control everything. hmph

Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke: nodds head

Me: You baka, we DO control everything. Aiya! Naruto you're so stupid! hit's Naruto on the head

* * *

Hope you liked it! please R&R!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, so don't bother me about it.

Me: i kinda messed up last time at the end, gomen guys.

Sakura: it's ok.

Naruto: yeah! it's alright! But you still only made me eat 2 bowls of ramen! what's up with that!?

Kakashi: hey back off Naruto she's the one writing the story, she could make you not be in this story if she wanted to.

Me: YEAH!!

Kakashi: you're lucky she's making you play a huge part in this story.

Me: YEAH! wait! i am?

Sasuke: yes dobe.

Me: shut up Sasuke, no one asked you. glares

Sasuke: Hn.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**The Next Morning**

"Hey Sasuke, Naruto. What are you guys doing here? Isn't today your day off?" Sakura said.

"Tch yeah, but the Hokage called us in." Sasuke replied a grumpily.

"Sakura-chan, isn't today your day off too?" Naruto asked.

"No-duh Sherlock. We all have the same schedule baka. Gosh where have you been!" Sasuke said.

"Shut-up teme! I wasn't asking you!" Naruto shouted.

"Hn."

"I'll kill you asshole." Naruto said and started to glare at Sasuke.

"Stop looking at me dobe, I already know that I captured your heart a long time ago, but didn't you hear? Kakashi's got mine. So Sorry." Sasuke said sarcastically, but Naruto didn't get that fact.

"What!? I don't feel that way about you! Gross!"

"Riight, denial is always the first step in admittance." Sasuke gave a triumph smirk but again, Naruto didn't get that fact.

"Well, if that's the case, at least Kakashi looks hotter than you." Naruto smirked evilly.

"What!? No way does that old hag look better than me! I have more girls over me than that guy!" Sasuke shouted.

"Now, now. I'm not that old you guys." Sasuke and Naruto turned around to see Kakashi leaning against the corner of a wall.

"When did you notice that I was hotter Naruto?" Kakashi immediately took out a comb and started to brush his hair up. Sakura laughed while Sasuke gave Kakashi a weird look.

"I always thought you were hotter, I just never said anything. On second thought, I don't even know how Sasuke captured my heart. You're much hotter, smarter, and whenever I see you read those Icha Icha books oh man does that turn me on!" Sasuke was just looking back and forth between the two. Sakura started to giggle.

"Oh, Naruto, I love you."

"Oh I love you too Kakashi, so much." Kakashi and Naruto started to lean in closer to each other. They were three inches apart, two, one, Kakashi put his right hand on the top of his mask, he grabbed a part of it. They were one centimeter away, Sasuke looked like he was about to barf.

"Oh, Naruto." Kakashi said with an eager voice. Naruto and Kakashi were about to kiss.

"Aww man!!" Naruto quickly pulled away.

"I win again!" Kakashi exclaimed. Sakura was laughing hard banging her hand on the ground.

"Hahaha! Man Naruto! You lost again! Hahaha!" Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto were laughing.

Sasuke just looked at them. 'What the hell is going on?'

"Umm..." Sasuke said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Sasuke, almost forgot you were there. Hah" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"What. Was. That. All. About?" Sasuke demanded.

"Oh yeah, Sasuke was the only one that has never seen you two do that. Haha." Sakura said.

"Well, at first I was just going along with Kakashi, but then he gave the signal to star the game and I just can't quit, because then I'd be proven chicken." Naruto said.

"Okay then. What is this game exactly?"

"Oh, it's called G-"

"Hey! I've been waiting for you guys to come! Get your asses in here right now!!" Tsunade shouted.

"oh, gomen hokage-sama!!" Sakura yelled and ran towards her office.

"We better go guys." Kakashi said. Sasuke and Naruto nodded their heads and followed after Kakashi.

"Oy, Sasuke!" Naruto whispered.

"Hn."

"The game was called Gay Chicken!" and Naruto ran off into the office.

"Tch, they're all a bunch of bakas." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"Hurry up Sasuke!" Tsunade shouted grumpily.

"Aiya! I'm coming!" and he ran into the office. 'How'd they all get there so fast?'

**

* * *

**

Me: i didn't notice that it was that short...it felt like three pages to me!

Kakashi: riiight.

Sakura: hah, but its funny!

Naruto: yeah! but why'd i hav to be the to lose?

Me: why don't you read what were talking about earlier. then, maybe you'd understand.

Kakashi: i win! i win! all that icha icha is paying off! haha.

Sasuke: ... You guys are still going to get me that book right?

Sakura, Naruto, Me: ...

Kakashi: Hell yeah!

Sasuke; ok then.

Me: oh yeah, was it funny? i decided to put that into the story cause me and my friends were playing that today during lunch at school. i always lost except when it came to Nick and Josh. hah, i'm so...idk.

* * *

Please R&R!!! 


End file.
